The Midnight Lover
by xorahxo
Summary: Ed and his brother get two new partners, sisters Trina and Abbi. Trina starts to fall for Ed but dosen't know if he feels the same way. With the homunculi on their trail, will they be able to fight and survive as a team? Edward Elric/OC
1. Characters

Name: Trina Meloy

Age: 15

State Name: The Midnight Alchemist

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Light Brown

Living Relatives: Older Sister: Abbi Meloy

Name: Abbi Meloy

Age: 18

State Name: The Wild Alchemist

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Living Relatives: Younger Sister: Trina Meloy


	2. Chapter 1

**Your POV:**

"Come on Abbi, or we'll be late for the meeting, not that being late is a bad thing when it comes to these meetings," I said as I dragged my older sister through the halls.

_Knock, knock _

"Come in!" Mustang said. I opened the door and took a seat on the couch. Abbi decided it was an appropriate time to sit on top of me. "Ow, Abbi! Can't you sit next to me instead of on top of me?!" I yelled. "Nope!" she replied. "Ugh you're so heavy! You weight like 200 pounds!" I joked. "Shut up," she muttered. "Well then."

_Clank, clank, clank, clank _

"Ah, Edward, Jade, and Alphonse must be here!" Mustang said. The door opened and a short blonde boy, a black haired girl who is a bit shorter than the blonde haired boy, and a suit of armor walk in. "Trina, Abbi," Mustang started. "Huh?" I hummed. "This is Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, and his younger brother Alphonse Elric. And I know you girls already know Jade." I smiled and waved at Edward and Alphonse. Jade ran up to me and pulled me into a suffocating hug. Alphonse returned my wave but Edward sat and sulked. "So what do ya want, Mustang?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Okay Ed. You, Al, and Jade meet your new partners, Trina, The Midnight Alchemist, and Abbi, The Wild Idiotic Alchemist." "WHAT!? It's bad enough that we have to deal with Jade, now these two brats?!" Ed gasped, his eyes wide. I looked at him with a mixture of a sad/mad glare. He shrunk back as my glare turned meaner and meaner. "Um, Mustang? My name is just the Wild Alchemist. There's no part of my state name that says 'Idiotic'." Abbi says. "I know." "ARRRRRRRRRG! I'll show you!" Abbi yelled, suddenly getting what Mustang meant. "Abbi, calm down!" I sighed.

She clapped her hands together and put them on the ground (she's wearing alchemy gloves). "No, no! ABBI!" I yelled. The floor a foot from Mustangs desk blew up. "YOU CRAZY PHSYCO!" Mustang yelled at Abbi. "Abbi, why do we have to be related? All you do is blow up random crap with freakish alchemy," I murmured. Jade, Abbi, and I started to walk out of the room. "Wait, Trina. I'm sorry for what I said," Ed said. "It's okay." I replied and gave him a warm smile.

"Come on. I'll show you to our room. You'll be sharing with me and a girl named Winry. She's an auto-mail engineer," Jade said. 'Wait…Winry…Winry…oh right! Winry Rockbell!' You thought. 'She was my best friend when I lived in Resembool! I wonder how she's doing!?' "Winry! Get out of BED!" Jade yelled. A blonde haired girl got out of one of the beds. "Who is-" she starts. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "WINRY!" I yelled. "TRINA!" she yelled back.

I gave her a big hug. "Um…You two know each other?" Jade asked, very puzzled at the moment. "Yup! We were best friends when I lived in Resembool! Then I had to leave and become an alchemist. Now both of you guys are my best friends!" I said. They smiled. "Awww a touching reunion," Abbi sobbed. "You're acting like Armstrong now! Stop it! It's creepy. Your like the female version of him right now. Except A LOT less muscular." I said giggling.


	3. Chapter 2

**Your POV:**

"Um…Is that an insult, or a compliment?" Abbi asked. "Insult to you and insult to Armstrong…I think…" Jade said. "Okay. I missed you! Okay spill guys, do you have boyfriends?!" I asked. Jade blushed and Winry stayed focused on the wall. I waved my hand in front of her and she completely spazzed out. "So?" I asked. "Ummm I have one. His name is Alphonse or Al. He was the suit of armor you saw today," Jade replied nervously. "Oh my god!" I squealed. "Winry?" "No way. I focus on AUTO-MAIL!" she said with stars in her eyes. "Okay…I have a one! I met him when I went to Xenotime on a mission when I was 13!" I said.

"Details," Jade said. "Um okay. His name is Kevin, and hes 16 and that it." '_Huh? Where did Winry and Abbi go_?' I wondered. "Ah, Winry what the hell?! LET ME GO!" I heard Ed's voice scream. "Brother, be quiet!" Al said. The door flung open. Something with brown hair flew through the air and landed on top of me. "ABBI! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed.

"NO!" she yelled back. I clapped my hands together and (I'm wearing alchemy gloves) a giant brick hand pushed Abbi off of me. "OW!" she whined. I got up, dusted myself off. I noticed that her shirt was ripped and that there was a bruise. I clapped my hands together and put them on her side. The bruise instantly vanished. "WHOO HOO! HORRAY FOR HEALING ALCHEMY!" Abbi shouted as she jumped in the air with stars forming in her eyes

**Ed's POV:**

I watch as Trina healed her sister. '_Wow_,' I thought to myself. '_That's pretty advanced_.' "Hey, Trina," I started. She cocked her head, looked at me and asked, "Yes?" "That was really good alchemy." I finished. I saw a light blush appear on her cheeks. "Thanks!" she said with a smile. '_God, she's so cute…Too bad I overheard her saying she has a boyfriend_.' I saw something gleaming and silver fly straight for my face. "GAHHHH! WINRY, WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed. "You need to be more attentive!" she yelled back. "What?!" I demanded. "Brother…How about we leave. See you guys tomorrow!" Al said. Al and I walked out and closed the door behind us.

**Your POV:**

Ed and Al walked out of the room. _Slam_! "Um….okay?" I said. "Well, let's get to bed, shall we?" Jade said. "No need to sound so formal. We're all friends," Abbi said yawning. I fell over onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning…**

"Yo! Abbi! WAKE UP!" I yelled. "What the crap, Trina?" Abbi groaned. "It's noon you lazy ass," I replied flatly. "Ugh." "Get over it," I said. "Eh? What's with all the yelling?" Winry asked, walking in the door, followed by Ed, Al, and Jade. "I had to wake up my lazy ass sister," I stated. "Oh…" they all said, staring at Abbi. "What?!" she asked.


	4. Chapter 3

**You POV:**

"Abbi, you're such a disappointment," I said. "Well then, missy! That's a nice thing to say to your sister who took care of you when mom and dad both got murdered by those messed up people," Abbi yelled back. "I could've taken care of myself, but whatever. And I think that they were called something that starts with an H…" I replied. "Homunculi?" Ed asked. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah. That what they were called!" Abbi exclaimed. "This one 'Homunculus' attacked me. He said that whenever we fought them, he would attack me. Just me. The girl and the fat one would go for Abbi," I said. "The fat one is Gluttony," Al says. "And the girl is Lust," Ed says. "That leaves only one more out of the three…Envy," Ed hissed. '_Envy_?' I thought. "Is he a shape-shifter?" I asked. Ed and Al nodded. "How do you know?" Abbi asked. "We fought them before. A lot of time before, actually. There's also Greed. And Sloth, Pride, and Wrath but we haven't encountered them yet," Ed said.

"Oh…" Abbi nodded.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Trina! We were fighting…remember?" Abbi groaned. "Oh right. Well, yeah, but I mostly had to look after you because you were so unstable," I said. "Me? Unstable? Says the one who became a state alchemist at age freaking nine and had to work hard to keep up her reputation!" Abbi screamed. "Okay…that made _no_ sense whatsoever! And you're the one who blew up that old man's house! That proves your unstable," I said, crossing my arms. "He was asking for it!" she said. "You know what…I'm leaving," I said as I started walking out the door.

**Jades POV:**

I stared at the door that Trina had just slammed shut. "Nice going, Abbi," I said. She crossed her arms and sat on her bed. "Ed, Al, you should go," Abbi growled. They scampered out the door. "I'm going to go and find Trina," Winry said. She walked out the door before she started running down the halls.

**Your POV:**

I ran into the halls and out the door. I ran into the park and sat under a tree. '_God, Abbi is such a freak_,' I thought. I felt something wet drip on my shoulder. "Oh, great!" I said. "It's pouring." My hair and clothes were completely soaked. Water from my hair dripped into my face as I walked back to the building. A blonde haired girl that I recognize to be Winry walked out of the building. "Winry! Hey!" I yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks and motioned for me to come over to her.

"Well, at least I found you, but you're completely soaked," she said. "Yeah, I know," I responded. She sighed and led me to my room. "Found her," she said as she walks inside. I followed her in. Abbi was fast asleep. "Wow," I muttered, looking at her. "Jades asleep too," said Winry. She hopped into her bed and curled up to get some sleep. I did the same and for the first time, I felt completely safe and relaxed.


End file.
